


一滴烈酒

by Radiose



Category: Argo (2012), Bourne (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 本马达衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 上一章是去年九月写的，过了半年写了这个后续。





	1. Chapter 1

Mendez按照Lee的指示找到他的时候就是这么一个景象。希腊的一所大学里，学生们熙熙攘攘地打闹着从走廊里穿过，对一旁戴着鸭舌帽的清洁工丝毫不放在心上。他等到上课铃打响，人潮散去才走到那人身边。他继续拖着地，完全没受影响。

“Heather Lee要我来找你。”

对方头都没抬：“从没听说过这人。”

Mendez 想起Heather的话，在内心叹了口气，猝然挥出一拳。下一秒，只觉得一阵天旋地转，他清晰地感到脸上重重挨了一下，接着被拖把杆抵着咽喉顶到了墙上，几乎无法呼吸。在用舌头偷偷检查牙齿——没松动，但嘴里弥漫着血的铁锈味——时他看清了对方鸭舌帽下的脸。十几年过去所有人都有了改变，对方的眼下甚至还带了点不明显的淤青，但他依然能轻易认出这张脸。惊讶让他不由自主往前凑了凑，但只是被勒得更深以致开始咳嗽，一句话都讲不出。

他举手示意投降，对方稍稍后撤了一点点，正好让他呼吸能更顺畅一点：“你想要什么？”

他还是在咳：“Jesus Christ， you are Jason Bourne！”

Bourne微微挑了挑眉，没有答话，手下又用了些力：“Heather Lee，她想要什么？”

他手仍旧举着，敲了敲背后的墙表示放弃，再次被松开一些的时候声音嘶哑：“局里……遇到了大事，她派我来出任务，希望能得到你的帮助。”

Bourne毫不犹豫：“不，你回去吧。”接着松开了他，但神态还是防备的。

他最后努力了一次：“她叫我给你带了封信！”

留给他的只是Bourne的背影。

 

一封信。Bourne几乎要被逗笑了。这家伙原来是做什么的，内勤吗？

……Lee好像原本还真是。

胡思乱想着回到自己狭小的公寓，在掏钥匙开门时带出了另一样东西，咔哒一声落在地上，发出一声清脆的声响。他很确定他原本只在这个口袋里放了一串钥匙。他顿时觉得脑内警铃大作，他一边注意着四周环境，一边俯下身子轻巧地捡起了那东西，借势窜进了房间，关门落锁一气呵成。房间狭小，一眼能看到头，没有异样，走前做的标志还在原位。但他并没有因此放松警惕，看不出线索，只能说明这个可能存在的家伙是个老手。

他快速观察着那个被塞进他兜里的东西，是个……蝙蝠镖？但又是塑料的……他手下用力，从一个角落推出了一个芯片。是个U盘。

他在手里把玩了一下，顺手塞进口袋里，出门走了几个街区去了家复印店。

U盘里没什么东西，只有一个txt文档。他用最快的速度把信读了两遍，格了盘，把U盘就那样留在那里。

_Bourne，_

_Russell下台了，现在我是情报主管。在可能的情况下我不愿意杀人，你知道的，那个诺言只是为了获取信任，你不必把它放在心上。_

_CIA现在面临着一个巨大的威胁，我们已经基本停转了。我们的确饱受争议，但对国家安全至关重要。作为我认识的最强大的爱国者，我希望你能帮助我派去执行这次任务的Mendez特工。我知道你就算不同意也不会阻碍他，但我还是衷心希望能获得你的帮助，起码先让他把情况告诉你。_

_我一年前在别的任务中，在摄像机的背景里认出了你。这事局里没有一个人知道。我认为CIA和你之间可以换一种相处方式，把这事告诉你，希望你能相信我。_

_Lee_

 

在一座熟悉的城市里要找一个人说容易也容易，说难也难。但对于CIA培养出来的最强特工，也没什么太难的。

Bourne拐进那家大学附近最热闹的酒吧，径直走到吧台前，在Mendez 身边坐下，点了杯啤酒：“Lee的那封信太不像她了，还是讲讲细节吧。不如从你怎么认出我的开始？”

Mendez 险些被嘴里的酒呛到。他在椅子上动了动，低声道：“我刚进局里的时候是技术内勤，正好赶上他们追捕你，就是马赛那次的任务失败之后。”

“那他们怎么把你派出来出外勤了？”

“我过了两年想试着转外勤，去伊朗出了次任务。但是后来申请没通过，又回去做内勤了。这次的任务是……”他的声音陡然又降了些，一片嘈杂中Bourne几乎听不清，“Dunne主管[1]叛逃了。我们要追回他手上的资料，然后杀掉他。他是外勤主管，就算没有文件也太危险了。而我们又不能派正式特工，他一眼就能认出来，只能找有外勤经验的人。”

“叛逃。”Bourne咀嚼着这个词，在冷战过后的世界这个词应该意味着什么？“去了哪？俄罗斯，朝鲜，还是中国？”

Mendez 看着他的蓝眼睛：“ISIS。”

“……”

“你决定帮我了？”

“我会看看有什么我能做的。”

在希腊Bourne对ISIS造成的后果几乎感同身受。Lee没有夸大，这的确会成为整个特工界的噩梦，一旦被媒体知道从CIA到摩萨德都别想混了，大概只有朝阳群众能幸免于难。她会拉下脸找上整个局的高层的死对头也不奇怪了。

Mendez 看着他的脸色小心翼翼开口：“既然是搭档了我们是不是得坦诚点？”

“……我以前没有搭档。”

“我就想知道你为什么改了主意决定帮我。”

“我猜是Lee的信写的好。”

“从第一次任务开始我就觉得你的生活可以拍成电影，那Lee以前是你的‘Bourne Girl’吗？”

“……少看点邦德电影，不然我让你知道什么叫真的‘Gone Girl’。”

 

\--

 

他们需要一个计划，进入领土，完成任务，再安全退出。

首先……

“你的阿拉伯语怎么样？”

“……安拉胡阿克巴？”

“……不，转念一想，我们也不太需要这个，我有个主意，一会回来。”

到了接近半夜Bourne才回来，丢给他一个U盘：“干净的。据可靠传闻，Dunne在帮他们面试，确保来的人不是特工。这个人在网上跟他们联系很久了，虽然没有表示出要来投奔的意愿，但是我们可以利用一下。你明天熟悉一下他的事，到时候别露馅。”

“你怎么搞到这身份的？”

“希腊的前特工多到你无法想象，但他们倒还不至于在这种时候袖手旁观。我明天去拿护照，再找个人到时候在边境接应。”

“那你的身份呢？”

Bourne的脸色有些奇怪：“我们……想出了一个方法，还没讨论好……嗯……明天告诉你。”

第二天他很早就出去了，但很晚才回来，还带了一套黑袍。

Mendez看着那套袍子，几乎控制不住自己的表情：“仔细想想，这倒是个好方法。”

“……”

“先确认一下，这不是我的后备计划吧？”

“你这种身高，扮成女的只会更吸引人注意。是的，这是我的身份。”

“既然我们办成夫妻上路，不如一起去喝一杯吧？加深一下了解？”

对方并没有回答他。

“……啊，还是算了，我再去看看那份资料。”他想起上次在酒吧见面，Bourne点了杯酒，却一口都没动。

Bourne的脸一半笼罩在阴影里，脸上的表情难以辨认，但Mendez可以感受到他的目光，沉甸甸的，有如实质。“明天要很早出发，早点休息。”

 

他们从土耳其入境。Mendez拿到的这个身份，Tom Jones，相当的激进，最滑稽的是他在人生的前20年甚至不熟悉伊斯兰这个宗教。

从希腊穿越土耳其的旅程也相当漫长。Bourne找了许多联系人，从这个地方到另一个，对每个人的说辞都不一致。甚至在接近边界的地方还有个年轻人给他们递了一袋子武器装备。他依旧很少说话，哪怕是在一些只有他们两个人或徒步或开着一辆顺来的车的时候。Mendez完全想不通他是如何认识这么多人的。

他忍耐不住问过一次，Bourne那时在开车，只是向他这方向略微侧了侧头，冷淡地答道：“大部分是一个朋友帮忙联系的。信得过的朋友。”

言下之意他是那个信不过的。他识趣地没再问哪个朋友，眼神不由自主地被Bourne被阳光晒成金黄的睫毛引了过去，停了两秒，才不自在地移开目光，尴尬地咳了两声。

一路上并没有发生什么事，越过那条边境线时在他们在山里，直到走到可能有人出现的地方Bourne才换上了罩袍。他看着对方身形隐没在黑袍下，突然有了种执行任务的实感。而这个任务，比他过去做过的、指挥过的任何一个都要危险。

Bourne原本在专注对付那身袍子，突然感知到什么似的，抬头堪称温柔地看了他一眼：“我们会成功的，相信我。”说完戴上了面纱，只露出一双眼睛。Mendez咽了口口水，镇定下来，对他点了点头，走进了ISIS控制的离边境的最近的一个村子。

 

理所当然的，在这样的地方自然有反抗组织成员。Bourne和Mendez按照那个神秘朋友的指点去与他们会合时，一个神秘老者怀着一种让Mendez觉得大事不妙的热忱欢迎了他们：“Tanner先生[2]！”

Mendez不禁看了Bourne一眼，明白过来是他那神秘的朋友。但就是这一眼让那老者明白了他们中说了算的到底是哪个，迎向了他：“听说你们带来了来自美国的支援？”

“我想是中间的环节出了点问题，我们的确来自美国，但我们需要你们的帮助……而不是反过来。”

“但我们都做好了起义的准备了！”

Mendez插话道：“这样吧。我们有武器，能给你们一点，但作为回报，你们派个人带我们去拉卡[3]。可以吗？”

老人尚在犹豫，Mendez已经拉开包裹，丢给他一支半自动步枪：“我们还能给你两支，但我们要在你们开始前出发，成交吗？”他感到房间里所有人的目光都集中在他身上，但来自Bourne的尤为明显，他几乎能感到沉甸甸的重量压在自己的背上，几乎就要跑偏想起他在阳光下闪耀的睫毛。他及时眨眨眼阻止了走神，让自己的精力只放在面前的老人身上。

老人犹豫着点了点头。

他们定下两天后出发，他们一走就开始他们的起义。

他们的向导是个瘦小的男孩，在他们途经的最后一个山顶为他们指了方向，向他们告别，又踏上了回去的路。

Mendez想着那场起义，他几乎能肯定他们不会成功，那个去而复返的小男孩又会遭遇什么命运呢？

像是知道他在想什么，Bourne压低声音对他说：“那场起义不会成功的，他们自己也知道。”

“那……”

“这事必须得做，再过个一段时间，谁都不想反抗了。这样挣扎一下还有希望能留下一丝反抗的念头。他们都知道。”

他们接近了一个检查站，Bourne噤声，让Mendez以一个西方投诚者的身份和他们交涉，并用毫无必要的专制阻止了卫兵和他搭话的举动。但在这样轻视女人的教义下，他们也不在意。

 

在总部大楼附近他们分道扬镳，Mendez被安排单独去见Dunne。他保险起见只带了一支手枪，其他装备都在Bourne那里，甚至还包括一杆狙击枪。但这栋楼是附近最高的一栋，Mendez不知道Bourne要怎么掩护他，但他相信像他这样的特工总能想出点什么的。

Dunne先是问了他一些常规的问题，为什么想加入啊，对西方有什么不满啊，想获得些什么之类的。Mendez一一答了。

不料Dunne下一句却是：“背得很清楚嘛。我不记得你，哪个机构的？”

Mendez尚未反应过来，下意识跳了起来，Bourne在耳机里吼道：“你暴露了！快走！”

“别慌。”Dunne抽出一把枪指向他，“你基本做的还是很好的。但是破绽在于，那个是我的小号。”

Mendez在这时注意到他手枪的保险是关上的。他不敢盯着看，生怕引起他注意。只能盯着他眼睛：“你为什么要叛逃？”

对方不答：“我或许老到会忘记打开保险，”大拇指一掰，打开了保险，枪口并未离开他，对着黑洞洞的枪口Mendez感到背上一阵凉意，“但还不至于忘了我说过什么。”

“你给了他们多少资料？”

“十分勇敢，现在，坐下。”

Mendez举着双手，慢慢坐下。

“他们知道了多少？”

“什么都不知道。”

“怎么可能？”

Dunne还是没有回答：“你有过这样的时候吗，对自己的祖国失望透顶的时候？”

“或许。但我绝没有到想投奔恐怖组织的程度。”

“哼，不都是意识形态的问题。他们以前告诉我们共产党也是洪水猛兽。铁幕两边都有耳目，互相叛变。当然英国多一点，但那是多好的时代啊。现在呢？你去过中国吗，很好的国家，不比我们的都市差。”

Mendez察觉到了什么：“你为什么告诉我这些？”

Dunne脸上露出一个扭曲的笑容：“负责网上招募的人，是这个组织里唯一了解我的价值的人。其他首领简直愚昧无知，说什么，我们不需要这些也制造了911……愚蠢！”

“那个人呢？”

Dunne叹了口气：“死了……就在我到这的前一天。偷看足球比赛转播被抓到，直接就斩首了。我原本以为我能跟那些特工一样……结果……”

Mendez突然一跃而起，夺下了他的枪，转到他背后，枪口顶着他的后脑勺。

“好了，我可没空管你的心路历程。你带来的资料，在哪？”

“墙边柜子里。”

“慢慢走过去，拿出来。”

Dunne慢慢把东西取出来，Mendez神经绷得快断掉，生怕那是另一支枪。但不是，只是一叠文件。

“放到地上。”

他还指着对方的头，用脚把它们踢散，大概看了眼。看起来似乎是对的。文件中不知道为什么还混了一根塑料绑带，他飞快地捡了起来：“手背到后面来。”

把他捆上后Mendez才舒了口气，示意他坐到沙发上，自己把那些文件仔细检视了一遍，跟出发前Lee告诉他的一样，看来ISIS是不怎么重视他。

他从口袋里摸出打火机，把那些文件丢进垃圾桶点燃。

“电子版的呢？”

“嗯？”

“不要装傻，电子文档呢？”

“右边第二个抽屉里的U盘。来这里后他们从没找我要过。”

Mendez胡乱把它收好，正想叫他走，Bourne突然在耳机里说：“走之前呢？”

在他身份暴露之后Bourne一句话都没说过，他几乎要忘记还有这个耳机的存在。但他立刻反应过来，问道：“在你来之前，给过他们什么？”

Dunne的眼光坦然：“外勤特工名单。”接着在Mendez的怒视中补充道，“三年前的。”

“……什么？”

“这是博弈，孩子。用最少的东西换取最有利的条件，是种艺术。”

“那我们该走了，‘艺术家’。”

耳机里传来Bourne的声音：“我掩护你们，你知道在哪见。”

他清了清嗓子表示收到。

 

他进大楼是黄昏，现在已进入宵禁。但Dunne的配合让他们通行无阻。

Bourne找的安全屋非常近，他们一路走下去，并未交谈，只在巡逻士兵经过时由Dunne出面跟他们交谈几句。

眼看只剩一个街区，Mendez不由自主地舒了口气，Dunne就在这时说了第一句话：“快到了？”

Mendez不敢回答，试图糊弄过去：“什么给了你这种感觉？”

“那就是了。”

他尚未反应过来，Dunne就向拐过路口走来的几个士兵冲去，他不熟练的阿拉伯语让他只听懂几个单词，“美国”，“特工”。但在这种时候也够用了，他抽出枪，抢先开了几枪，击倒一个士兵，闪身躲进附近一堵墙后。

他喘息着，听到回击的子弹打在墙上的钝响。但突然声音一变，响起几声格外大声的，回荡在紧绷的空气里。他听出那是狙击枪的声音。是Bourne！他无暇去想他是如何做到的，迅速悄悄露头，确定他们都已倒下之后才走出去，又向每具尸体补了两枪。

身后传来了发动机的轰鸣，他下意识举起枪望了过去。Bourne不知从哪骑了辆摩托车来，在他身边减了速，他迅速助跑两步跳了上去。狙击枪一出，动静搞大了，他们得迅速离开。

Bourne对着后面吼道：“Plan B！”

Mendez还在想他们并没有定plan B，Bourne就一个转弯进了一个直升机停机坪，径直开向最近的一架，在离它十米远时熄火，丢下了摩托跑过去。Mendez勉强跟上，跳上副驾驶座时才得空问道：“这就是你的plan B？！直接偷架直升机飞回去？”

“你有更好的办法吗？”

Mendez认命闭嘴。虽然他颇有疑虑，但争论过程中两人都没有停下起飞的准备工作。

“抓稳了！我十年没开过直升机了！”

而Mendez被猛然起飞的加速度压得根本没法回应他。

 

他们降落到土耳其境内的时候Mendez才庆幸他们的防空并不严密。

Bourne关掉发动机，两人默默坐了一会：“愣着干嘛？从这回美国不用我指路了吧？”

Mendez想说点什么，却又无从下口，愣愣解开安全带时还是说了一句：“非常感谢你……”

“转告Lee，这事没下次了。”

“……OK。”说着他躬身打算钻出机舱。在他脚碰到地面时，Bourne在他身后说：“Tony，这事解决完之后，欢迎你以个人身份来找我。我们可以出去喝一杯。”

他回头看他：“说定了。”

 

\--

 

因此一个月后他看到停在教学楼门口的黑色路虎时他几乎是愤怒的。但他还是从善如流地拉开门坐进后座，瞥了眼身边的Lee，问的却是坐在驾驶座上的Mendez：“这就是你的个人身份？”

Lee：“Jason，我们都是以个人身份来的。”

“不，我们不在这谈，前面有个公园，在那停下来。”

他们又站在湖边，画面似曾相识。

“我想再次邀请你回归局里。Dunne的事后，我们得撤换许多外勤特工。没有人会知道过去的事。”

“所以现在你们觉得把事情掩盖起来就可以了？不，事情绝对不会这样的。”

“但我相信在真正的危机面前我还是可以相信你的帮助的？”

“你总是可以试试的。”Bourne面无表情地看了她一眼，“我们没什么好说的了。”他转身离去，“不好意思，我晚上还有约。”

 

Mendez再次在上次的酒吧见到了Bourne，跟上次一样，直接走进来坐到他旁边。只不过这次两人在角落里，而不是吧台前。

Bourne来时端了两杯当地的葡萄酒，他接过一杯。Bourne稍稍举了举自己那杯：“敬你的个人身份。”

Mendez有种辜负了对方信任的窘迫感：“我没有别的选择……敬你的直升机。”

两人杯子一碰，仰脖喝掉了自己的酒。

Mendez不太熟悉这种酒的味道，呛了一下。Bourne微笑起来，在酒吧的射灯底下看起来格外耀眼。但他这时只有一个念头：“希腊的酒真他妈烈。”

 

过了两个小时，他们都喝得差不多，互相搀扶着走出了门。互相这词并不准确，从各种方面来看Bourne都比他清醒得多。

这天是满月，在月光照耀下，Bourne的轮廓看起来都格外柔软。

侧脸，鼻尖，还有……嘴唇。

在他意识到之前他已经凑了过去。

 

对方的气息笼罩过来时，Bourne没有动作也没有说话，没有表示同意也没有表达反对，只是张开了嘴，接纳了对方沾满酒气的舌。

 

 

FIN

 


	2. 一场虚惊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章是去年九月写的，过了半年写了这个后续。

Mendez带着连着加班几天的倦意推开门。一片黑暗，毕竟已经接近半夜了，这并不奇怪。但空气中似乎漂浮着些什么，让他条件反射般绷紧了神经。

啪地一声，落地灯亮了起来，照亮了翘着腿坐在沙发上的一个身影。

Mendez顿时放松了下来：“Jason，下次再来之前能给个提醒吗？这都六年了，我迟早被你吓出心脏病。”

“等等……什么六年？”

“希腊的事啊。忘了？”但Mendez也懒得在这个话题上跟他纠缠，一把抓住Bourne的领子，一边吻他一边把他往卧室带。

 

Bourne把Mendez抵在墙上，伸手下去脱他的裤子。

“你来还是我来？”Mendez在亲吻间隙含糊地问。

“你来。”Bourne的手顺着对方结实的背部线条向上抚，搂着他的脖子道：“去床上。”

 

Tony今天有点不对劲，Bourne喘息着想，手向上伸去，顶住床头防止自己今天晚上第十几次撞出脑震荡。

他们的见面频率很低，理所当然。美国海关的效率令人发指的低但也不那么容易混过去，而Mendez作为一个内勤需要出国的概率也是令人发指的低。所以今天晚上这劲头也是可以理解的，Bourne努力说服自己。作为一个特工，他很相信自己的直觉，但他也学会了轻易不要把预感说出口，以免成为一个flag而更容易成真。

因此他只用一小块的脑子乱七八糟地想着这些，身体依然配合着身上的大个子的动作。

Mendez突然停了下来，低声道：“我要射了。”

这声音激得Bourne一阵颤栗：“别射里面，不好清理。”又轻轻吻了吻他耳侧，“我也要射了。”

他们把阴茎并在一起，一起撸动着。没几下他们就一起射了出来。

两人都有些脱力，Mendez把头埋在Bourne肩窝里，呼吸搞得他痒痒的，他又很大只，趴在胸口让他几乎呼吸不畅。但是Bourne并不想推开他。

这种时刻很少，却能给他一种实感。仿佛世上的其他一切都不再重要。

 

两个人都汗津津的，肢体交叠其实不是很舒服，但他们谁都不想动。

“Jason，你有没有想过改变一下这种关系？”Mendez无意识地问出了口，他这段时间都在考虑这个。

“改变一下？”Bourne瞬间就清醒了，他几乎可以感到肾上腺素在血管内流动，他快速思考着。

所以他今天提到六年，是这个意思吗？但如果这是他想要的，那就这样吧。

“好啊。”

但Mendez已经抵挡不住射精后的倦意和连续加班的疲劳睡去了。

 

Mendez醒来时，Bourne已经消失了，像他出现时一样无声无息。

改天得问问他是不是师从蝙蝠侠，他胡思乱想着，把自己从床上拔起来。如果不是床单上的污渍还在，等着他清理，他几乎要怀疑自己做了场过于逼真的春梦。

他一把把床单拽下来塞进洗衣机，目光有些放空地拿起昨天自己带回来的文件。那是一个在马赛的行动。如果成功了，他就能挤掉Lee，当上CIA的头头了。Mendez把过于美好的幻想从脑子里驱赶出去，专心的看起了那份文件。

未来会是美好的，但是事情得一件一件做。

 

==

 

又是马赛，Bourne几乎是烦闷地想。作为一个并不那么起眼的法国海滨城市，它在他生命中出现的概率未免也太高了些。

他那天去见Mendez的时候看到了他带回来的文件，CIA在法国的一个行动。在那之后几天，他正巧看到一个雇佣兵的招聘，也在马赛。从发布这启示的组织来看，这是个大动作，成功的话足以作为砝码扳倒一个或两个重要人物的那种。但相应的，失败的话主管基本上也就不用继续存在了。

Bourne知道这没必要——他们从未互相承诺过什么，哪怕承诺过这也不是对方会希望他做的事——但他还是不由自主地参与了进来。

刚才他看到Mendez在前一节车厢连接处一闪而过，带着一种焦虑他往座位里又缩了缩，开始思考自己是不是开始有自杀倾向了。

过了会他估计Mendez已经在享受他的一等座了，他起身搓了把脸，往车厢后的洗手间走去。却在半路猝不及防地被人拖进了厕所隔间。

他拳已经挥出去了，却生生停在距离Mendez脸颊几厘米的地方。

对方丝毫不在意，拎起他的领子，压低了声音问：“你去马赛干什么？”

“那你去马赛干什么？”

“……休假。”

“我也是。法国比美国好进多了，我也来休个假。”

Mendez无奈地放开了他：“三天后，马赛旧港见。”

Bourne挑起一边眉毛看他。

“我有话对你说。”

Bourne耸耸肩表示自己答应了，转身拉开插销往外走。他听见Mendez在身后低声说：“当心点。”

出门时他险些撞上一个年轻女孩。她显然对于两个男人从一个隔间里出来颇为惊异，哪怕他们现在在法国境内了，她还是果断转身去了对面的隔间。

 

==

 

整个任务的过程远算不上顺利，哪怕按照CIA的标准判断。在行动开始前他们谁也不知道幕后主使会是个年轻小姑娘，出奇戏剧化的是，她就是他们在火车上撞见的那个女孩子。Mendez知道她大概误会过什么，事后想起来尴尬得几乎想捂脸。但是不管怎么说，这件事结束了，不算失败，可也不算多成功。

不，Mendez提醒自己，这事还没结束。他还得跟Bourne谈谈。在这任务没那么成功的前提下这事只会愈发艰难。

 

Mendez和Bourne站在港口边，春日午后的阳光晒得人暖融融。

“所以你到底要说点什么？”良久的沉默之后，Bourne终于开口问道。

Mendez从难得的犹豫里醒过来，清了清嗓子：“这次行动是我提出的，我想……”

Bourne打断了他：“话不必讲这么清楚。你想改变我们的关系，那就改变吧。我不会再出现了。”说完转身就想走。

“不，等等！”Mendez一把抓住他肩膀：“你是怎么……我确实想！我想问你愿不愿意和我在一起，正式的那种？”

“什么？”

“我提出这行动，是因为成功了之后我就能扳倒Lee。如果当了CIA主管，我有足够的证据证明你对国家安全不再是个安全，你就能自由地回美国了。我们可以住在一起——如果你不想的话就不住。但我们可以有更稳定的关系。”

“我还以为……”

“你以为什么……”Mendez突然反应过来，“你以为我想做个追求权力的政客？”

Bourne的脸被太阳晒得泛红：“好了是我判断失误。你有想过失败了该怎么办吗？”

“那我就辞职了来跟你住。”大个子说的一脸坦然，“可以不住一起，但是住的很近。希腊，法国，哪里都好。我们可以在你的公寓或者我的公寓操来操去，晚上来一轮，早上醒来再来一轮。”

太阳偏西了些，但辐射出的热量却明显变强，Bourne的脸已经红到会被人误认为害羞的程度了。

“那……现在这个不上不下的结果呢？”

“我猜我们大概得保持原样了。”

“十分遗憾。”

“跟你在一起就不遗憾。”他们在夕阳和海风中接了个吻。

 

“去你那，比较近。”

“这次你来吧。”在舌头跟舌头黏黏糊糊地交缠时，他们含含糊糊地说道。

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看完奥斯卡做了个算数，谍影重重1是02年的，20年后就是22年，正好是16年的谍5的6年后诶！好兴奋哦开始写文，然后写着写着这梗就被我自己吞了（

**Author's Note:**

> 注：[1]借用了Gone Girl里本的角色的姓，毫无关联。  
> [2]随手带了Tanner玩……老布笔下的角色之一……不了解不要紧，就是一个会讲多国语言，关系网复杂基本在哪都有认识的人的人~  
> [3]叙利亚城市，现为ISIS首都，来自百度百科。


End file.
